goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy destroys my Car and gets grounded
Ivy destroys my Car and gets grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on January 28th 2014 Cast *Ivy Smith-Ivy *Diesel Smith-Diesel *Kate Smith-Kate *Kosta Karatzovalis-Steven *Ken the Emo-Dave *Brian the Headbanger-Brian *Joey the Metal-Joey *Eric the Punk-Eric *Paul the Mosh-Paul *Koata's Dad-Kosta *Kosta's Mom-Grace *Lloyd nebulon-Brian *Eddie Horton-Kendra *Kurt blobberts-Dallas *Douglas mcnoggin-Leah *RocketPowerGal24-Julie Transcript *Ivy: Ivy will destroys Kosta's car. Ha (x20). *(Ivy went outside and sees Kosta's car) *Ivy: Where's it is, first I will hit the car with the hammer) *(Ivy smashes Kosta's car with the hammer) *Ivy: now to set a light on Kosta's car. Hail Barney *(Ivy sets Kosta's car on fire and celebrated herself) *Ivy: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. I destroy Kosta's car (x4). Hail Barney. *Diesel: (Scary voice) IVY (x7), GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW (x15) YOU BASTARD. (normal voice) Ivy, how dare you destroy Kosta's car and set it on fire and then you said Hail Barney! Now you have been charged with arson, that's it. *Kate: You are grounded (x20) for 140,000,000,000 years. *Ivy: But I'm sorry. *Diesel: Apology denied. Now we are calling The Metal Punks and Kristin Konkle to teach you a painful lesson. *Ivy: No (x20). Please don't call The Metal Punks on me. *Kate: Too bad. *Text: 35 minutes later *'(Kosta is furious with flaming eyeballs)' *Kosta: (scary voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. IVY, HOW DARE YOU DESTROYED MY CAR AND SET IT ON FIRE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. THAT'S IT. YOU ARE GROUNDED (x30) FOR LIFE. *Ken the Emo: And for Punishments, this means no more Barney and Friends, no more The Wiggles, no Bob the Builder, no Teletubbies, no Dora the Explorer, no Sesame Street, no Arthur, no Caillou, no Little Bill, no Wow Wow Wubbzy, no Dinosaur Train, no Super Why, no Thomas and Friends, no Waybullo, no Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, no The Octonauts, no The Clangers, No Peppa Pig, No Everything's Rosie, No Jake and the Never Land Pirates, No The Save-Ums, No more In the Night Garden, and no more baby shows for you, young lady. *Joey the Metal: There will be no more Educational video games like, Creative Wonders games like Sesame Street, Madeline, Schoolhouse Rock, along side Reader Rabbit, The Cluefinders, *Eric the Punk: Next, you will be forced to watch Disney & kids shows like Lloyd in Space, American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible, Ed Edd n Eddy, Lilo & Stitch, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Filmore, The Emperor's New School, ThunderCats, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, The Spectacular Spider, Spider-Man (1967), X-Men (1992), Teen Titans, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Spongebob Squarepants, The Wild Thornberrys, The Fairy OddParents, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Invader Zim, Back at the Barnyard, T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Mighty B, Wayside, CatDog, As Told by Ginger, Kappa Mikey, Martin Mystery, Voltron Force, Wild Grinders, Making Fiends, The Secret Show, All Grown Up, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Chalkzone, Catscratch, DuckTales, TaleSpin, Goof Troop, and more kids shows for your rest of your life. *Paul the Mosh: And you will be forced to watch Prime Time shows like Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, The Simpsons, Dawson's Creek, Archer, Daria, Robot Chicken, The Office, and many more. *Brian the Headbanger: Plus, your punishment is with no video games, no pizza, no ice cream, no candy, no going out with friends, no fast food restaurants because you will get fat, no Flavors, and more. *Kosta's Dad: I agree with The Metal Punks, you don't ever think about destroying Kosta's ever again. *Kosta's Mom: Exactly, this means The Metal Punks will burn the Barney stuffy doll and flushed down the Toilet. And Finally, The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables for your rest of your life. *RocketPowerGal24: Ivy, I can't believe you destroyed Kosta's car, why? *Ivy Smith: Why? *RocketPowerGal24: Because they're going on the trip to the Los Angeles Zoo, but now it's cancelled it, thanks to you. *Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh, And look who's here to show you? *Ivy Smith: Who Is It? *Lloyd P. Nebulon: Hello, Ivy Smith, we have not met before, I'm Lloyd P. Nebulon. And this is Eddie Horton and *Douglas McNoggin. Because we've heard you destroyed Kosta's Car and set it on fire. You are in big trouble Ivy. *Eddie Horton: Which means, you will be forced to watch his show, Lloyd in Space for the rest of your life. *Douglas McNoggin: And you will draw coloring pictures on Lloyd in Space scrapbooks for the rest of your life. *Kurt Blobberts: And if you tease us of The Metal Punks, we will beat you up severely, if the next time *Diesel Smith: I agree with The Metal Punks, Lloyd P. Nebulon and his friends. Now go to your room because, your grounded. *'(The End)' Category:2014 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis